


Pupa Pan: The Play

by volatilePasifist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Peter Pan - Freeform, bluh bluh huge bitch, play practice, pupa pan - Freeform, sopor and shit, terrible writting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatilePasifist/pseuds/volatilePasifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros gulped and looked around at everyone in the room. Everyone who was not doing what they were suposed to be doing. <br/>“We’re going to need a motherfucking miracle to get through this.” Tavros whispered to himself. Gamzee, as if hearing his catch phrase, looked up from his script, which he’d actually started to read- a miracle in itself.</p><p>In which Mrs. Lalonde writes a play, Tavros wears tights, Vriska gets pissy, and Gamzee shows everyone he's more than a druggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pupa Pan: The Play

==>Tavros: Contain yourself

“Uh… really?” Tavros whispered in quiet shock. The drama teacher, Mrs. Lalonde, nodded, a smile plastered across her face. 

“Of course Tavros! You know the story better than anyone, so it’s fitting that you play the lead. So what if we’re doing Peter Pan instead of, what was it called, Pupa Pan?” Mrs. Lalonde asked, he sentence having a strange sense of finally. Tavros suppressed a sigh and forced himself to smile and nod.

“Yeah, that’s right. Have you done casting for the rest of the roles yet?” He asked, actually getting slightly excited. This reminded him so much of his Flarping days…

“Actually, yes. At least for the main roles. Vriska is going to be Tinker Bell,” Tavros gulped, trying not to let worry show. Vriska was the ultimate drama queen, so of course she got one of the lead female roles.

“…And Gamzee is going to play Captain Hook.” Tavros had to smile slightly at that one. Gamzee made everything entertaining. Chances are, on the night of the play, he’d show up with a case of Faygo and hyped up on Sopor Slime. This would definitely be good. 

“…Is going to be Wendy. Practice is going to start after school today. I expect you to hand out the scripts and look over your own lines before then. Okay?” The teacher asked, handing him a stack of scripts. Tavros nodded, hoping he didn’t screw this up. Mrs. Lalonde went back into her office, leaving him to go back to class.

 

==>Tavros: Hand out the scripts

Math class was complete and utter chaos.

Kanaya and Rose were sitting in a corner examining the troll girl’s chainsaw, occasionally laughing quietly, which disturbed Tavros greatly.

Gamzee had actually brought one of his slime pies to school and was continually licking green slime from his fingers, though occasionally he would stop to drink some Faygo or stare off into space.

Karkat was yelling at Terezi again for licking him, and then for licking some chalk. Vriska snickered at this.

Sollux and Eridan were making out in another corner, oblivious to the world. They had no shame.

Dave was calmly sitting on a flailing John, who had obviously made the cool kid mad.

And amidst all this chaos, Mr. Harley was trying to calm everyone down, and to Tavros’ dismay, failing. All he could do was try to engage everyone separately and hand out the scripts. Might as well get the worst over with first…

“Well well, if it isn’t Tavros, Boy-Sklark.” Vriska said loudly, smirking at the boy. He cringed and pulled out her script.

“uh. Here. Mrs. Lalonde told me to hand out the script for Peter Pan. Practice is after school.” He said curtly as she took the script. Looking a little surprised, she flipped through the first couple pages. 

“This is woooooooonderful!” She exclaimed dramatically. “If you’re Peter Pan and I’m Tinker Bell, we get to kiss. You get to finally move up the etch-ladder!” She laughed somewhat evilly as Tavros went pale. He hadn’t read that far into the script. There was no way he could kiss her… She’d tried to kill him!

“I, uh, don’t think that part’s really going to happen…” He stuttered, his cheeks flushing a rust color despite himself. Vriska laughed again and slapped him on the back. But despite her joking qualities, she leaned in closer, looking extremely intimidating.

“You better pull your thinkpan out of your nook and do this, Boy-Skylark, or else I will do worse than make you jump off a cliff next time. Got it?” Tavros silently nodded. This play was looking much less fun suddenly…

Tavros was overcome with relief when Vriska pushed him away from her and went back to examining her nails and the scene between. He continued to hand out the scripts, being very brief as he went. Karkat was Mr. Smee, to the crab’s dismay, Eridan and Sollux were Wendy’s brothers, and most everyone else was cast as one of the lost kids or smaller roles. Tavros’ faith in the play was decreasing more and more by the minute. Especially when Eridan and Sollux asked if they could have a brotherly love scene. Eeeew.

This is getting so stupid… Tavros thought with a sigh, going to give the last script to its rightful owner. It was Gamzee’s. 

“Yo motherfucker. What’s up with you, Tavbro?” Gamzee asked the troll boy lazily, licking slime off a finger. Tavros tried to hand him the script, but Gam acted like it didn’t exist, just staring him down. And making him feel really awkward, to be honest…

“Uh. Drama class is doing a play. You were cast as Captain Hook, by some miracle.” Gamzee’s eyes refocused on the papers in front of him, his grin spreading abnormally wide across his face as he grabbed it.

“Mother fucking excellent! I knew I felt a miracle coming on.” He said, stuffing the script into his bag without even looking at it. Tavros frowned. He knew that Gamzee probably wouldn’t even look at the script. This play was going to be such a train wreck…

 

==>Tavros: Hope for a miracle

Things were not going well so far. Sure, it wasn’t complete and utter chaos as it had been earlier-Mrs. Lalonde had better control than that- but this was still going to be disastrous. 

It was obvious that most of the people didn’t care and were only there to screw around or so they didn’t fail. Vriska was the only other person that had actually looked at her lines and looked like she was going to rip someone’s head off out of annoyance.

“We’re going to need a motherfucking miracle to get through this.” Tavros whispered to himself. Gamzee, as if hearing his catch phrase, looked up from his script, which he’d actually started to read- a miracle in itself.

Finally after an hour of Mrs. Lalonde trying to coach Sollux, Eridan, and Terezi, she decided that it was time for the scene between Tinker Bell and Peter Pan, where she dies because someone said they didn’t believe in fairies. 

“Ready, Boy-Skylark?” Vriska asked once they were on stage. Tavros shrugged ever so slightly as they began. 

The scene went smoothly until the moment that Tavros was supposed to kiss Vriska. She looked up from her place nestled in his arms, glaring expectantly at an angle no one else could see.

“Now, you sad excuse for a troll.” She growls almost inaudibly. Sighing, he held each side of her face and brought his lips down towards his. But at the last moment, he slid his thumbs over her lips, executing a perfect stage kiss. 

They finished the scene and Mrs. Lalonde motioned for them to take five, but before Tavros could escape, Vriska grabbed him and dragged him back stage.

“Vriska, what are you-“ The boy was cut off by a rough slap, sending him sprawling.

“You are a fucking saaaaaaaad excuse for a troll. Is it really that hard to kiss me?” Vriska yelled. Tavros laid on the floor pitifully. The spider girl only sneered at him and kicked him in the gut before stalking off. 

“Fuck…” Tavros mumbled, holding his stomach. 

He laid there for a few more minutes before someone finally walked in. Dave gave him one look before sitting down beside him, his face expressionless as usually.

“The spider bitch again Bro?” Dave asked, sounding faintly sympathetic. Tavros nodded and cringed slightly at the pain in his torso.

“She kinda has feels for you, as fucked up as it is. She just has no idea how the hell to show it except by trying to beat the shit out of you.” Dave said with a shrug. 

“Oh…” Was all Tavros could reply. How Vriska could like him, he would never know. I mean, she’s tried to kill me and she’s beat me up so much before…

“Come on Bro. It’ll all work on, especially when you have me on your side.” Dave smiled slightly and stood up, offering Tavros a hand. He smiled back and took it, very grateful for his best friend.

 

==>Tavros: Practice you ass off

The next two weeks were pretty hectic; between the human’s silly thing called school and practicing for the play, Tavros had no free time. He was constantly practicing his lines or actually at rehearsals. Vriska continued to sulk about the stage kiss, flat out refusing to do the scene, which Mrs. Lalonde agreed to because they had done so well the first time. It pained him, but he just couldn’t do the kiss... 

He figured that they’d be fine in the end. It was just one scene. And besides, the rest of the cast was finally getting their act together. Gamzee actually somewhat learned his lines and Eridan stopped eating Sollux’s face long enough to do his scenes. He’d asked for a miracle and he’s actually gotten one.

“Terezi, I don’t care if you have chalk now, but not on the night of the show.” Mrs. Lalonde said in exasperation. Terezi giggled and bit a piece of red chalk off before continuing the scene. Okay, so maybe we aren’t perfect yet…

“Tavros! We need to practice the scene three!” The teacher said again, rewrapping her scarf around her neck. The bull boy made his way onto the stage and proceeded to lose himself in the character, imaging that he was Pupa Pan, the amazing adventurer. He tried to ignore the stares, but it was getting increasingly hard.

When the scene ended, Vriska jumped up, clapping and whistling crazily.

“Bravo, Bravo! What a woooooooonderful performance! The local Boy-Skylark has found his confidence! Now if only he could retain it around women.” Vriska sneered. Tavros tried to curl himself inwardly as a few people laughed at him. He didn’t even notice Gamzee, right in the front, uncharacteristically frowning. The room almost seemed to freeze around them as he stood and got up in her face.

“That’s not cool Vriska. You need to motherfucking apologize. Right mother fucking now.” Tavros looked up in time to see Gamzee get up in Vriska’s face. She looked surprised for a moment before her sneer came back.

“Oooooooo, Gam, defending your boyfriend? What are you going to do? Pour some of your precious Faygo over my head? Sic your pissy moirail on me?” Gamzee’s lazy smile came back.

“Fucking good ideas, my friend, but no thanks. It’d be a waste of my motherfucking Faygo. You’ll do it because it’s right. Miracles all around. Now make it motherfucking happen.” He took a drink of Faygo and grinned continually at Vriska. She squirmed slightly, and then left, glaring at Tavros one final time. Gamzee just shrugged and went back to his spot, eating a slime pie. 

It was like someone had pressed a play button again and everyone started moving , as if nothing had happened. 

“Defending his boyfriend?” Tavros questioned almost silently. Across the room, Gamzee grinned off into space, probably thinking about miracles or something…

Nah, couldn’t be like that… I mean, could things like that possibly go through that druggie’s head? Tavros thought, shaking his head to put it out of his mind. He had a play to act in and he was going to do it damn well. In the words of Dave, Where doing this bro. Where making it happen.

 

==>Tavros: Be the Pupa

“Okay kids, it’s only one week until opening night. We’ve come very far in the month we’ve been working and I’m very proud of you all. I hope that you’ll all keep up the good work.” Mrs. Lalonde smiled, making eye contact with everyone in the room. Most people smiled back, except for a moody Vriska and Dave, but that was as expected of a cool kid.

“Tonight is our first dress rehearsal. We’ll have one every other night until opening night, so have your costume on and make up done by 4 o’clock each afternoon. Now go.” She dismissed us to the dressing rooms with a flourish, going to file her nails and have a drink, which was totally justified. Tavros had seen what these kids could do and did not blame her at all for wanting to numb herself. 

“Boy-Skylark, go put on your ballerina costume already. I’m not waiting for you.” Somehow, Vriska was already done changing into her dress, a very unconventional Tinker Bell costume of white and blue to match her blood color. It was actually quite pretty on her. Not that Tavros was noticing or anything…

“Yeah, I know.” Tavros grumbled, heading back stage. He quickly got into his costume too, brushing on mascara that every actor was required to wear, whether male or female. 

“Hey, mothertfucker, can I borrow some of that eyelash shit? I can’t find mine.” Tavros jumped, almost stabbing himself in the eye as Gamzee hung on his shoulders, their cheeks pressed together. Tavros could feel the clown’s make up smearing slightly onto his face. He’d take care of that later.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that. But, uh, anything for you man.” Tavros said with a smile, capping the mascara and placing it in Gamzee’s hand. He grinned at him and hugged him, catching Tavros off guard again. 

“You’re a mother fucking miracle Tav. See you on stage man.” He said, striding away. Tavros blushed and went out, a little unnerved. Gamzee was acting kind of weird-weirder than usual, and that was saying something. 

But none of this mattered, only the play. His only goal was to become the Pupa-Or Peter. Whatever. Either way, he wasn’t Tavros Nitram anymore, he was Pupa Pan, troll wonder.

Tavros slid completely into character, almost seething with confidence as he acted out each scene. Mrs. Lalonde was so proud of him, she knew that she had picked right. He needed to be able to get out of his shell every once and a while

Tavros even managed the kiss scene with Vriska, but he did a stage kiss again. Gamzee watched from behind the curtain and frowned at the kiss. It was done so well that the goat troll couldn’t tell that it was fake and it saddened him to see his friend kissing someone he hated so much…

Finally they finished the last scene and bowed. Mrs. Lalonde jumped up and cheered for them. Tavros was beaming like the sun. They had come so far in a month; there was no chance of this turning out in the beginning, but it had come together beautifully. 

“I think we’re actually going to make it.” Tavros whispered to Dave, who was standing beside him. Dave smiled slightly and nodded, fully believing this statement too.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one! Part two is currently being rewritten.   
> I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
